


The Only Student of Class 2-A

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Animated GIFs, Attempt at Animation, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: [FANART] Reincarnation AU where Shikako becomes the only student of class 2-A that Aizawa doesn't expel.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 217
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/gifts).



> I had so much fun drawing this! I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:  
> \- Aizawa is both secretly pleased and somewhat embarrassed that Shikako copied his style.  
> \- The faculty calls her "Mini-Aizawa" or "Mini-Eraser".  
> \- Shikako started out using the capture weapon as a kind of prank but tbh it's really hella comfortable (and useful for fighting and disguising the movements of her shadows!) so she just kept it as part of her uniform.  
> \- The rest of her uniform is ANBU-styled since she's used to it, but with a long-sleeved jacket because it gets cold at night without chakra tricks to keep herself warm.  
> \- The utility belt is a shameless ripoff from Batman (but with the Nara clan symbol) since she doesn't have hammerspace here (don't worry, she's working on it).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some fun trying out animation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is exactly how Shikako chose to introduce herself to class 1-A and subsequently traumatized most of them. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:  
> \- Aizawa is both secretly pleased and somewhat embarrassed that Shikako copied his style.  
> \- The faculty calls her "Mini-Aizawa" or "Mini-Eraser".  
> \- Shikako started out using the capture weapon as a kind of prank but tbh it's really hella comfortable (and useful for fighting and disguising the movements of her shadows!) so she just kept it as part of her uniform.  
> \- The rest of her uniform is ANBU-styled since she's used to it, but with a long-sleeved jacket because it gets cold at night without chakra tricks to keep herself warm.  
> \- The utility belt is a shameless ripoff from Batman (but with the Nara clan symbol) since she doesn't have hammerspace here (don't worry, she's working on it).


End file.
